Dancing With Tobey
by faeriedust12
Summary: An episode in which Tobey gets his dream come true of having Wordgirl go to the school dance with him, even if unwillingly. Wordgirl and Tobey.
1. Robotic Persuasion

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope it turned out okay. I love watching Wordgirl (even though I'm probably too old for it). I'm a big fan of Tobey and Wordgirl together and one of my favorite episodes is "Have You Seen the Remote?" I wanted to make this seem like it could have been a real episode, and I tried to keep the characters right. So here goes!

* * *

Part I

**(Narrator:** Pssst! Listen for the words _tedious _and _a__morous._**)**

**Narrator:** Just another typical day in the big city as our favorite super hero, Wordgirl, battles an army of evil robots intent on destruction.

_(Wordgirl zooms about in flashes of yellow, punching this robot, kicking this one, tearing the head off that one.)_

**Wordgirl:** Captain Huggyface, execute robot defeat plan number two-hundred and twenty seven!

_(Huggy squeaks an affirmative and Wordgirl scoops him up. She launches him at a robot's head, and then zips around to the other side of the robot. They both come at the robot with flying kicks, Wordgirl smashing in its chest and Huggy taking out the little antenna on top. Wordgirl catches Huggy as the robot crashes to the ground.)_

**Wordgirl:** Great job Huggy! Is that the best you've got Tobey? Your robots are getting pretty easy to take down.

_(We see Tobey, standing on the roof of a nearby building and clutching a remote.)_

**Tobey:** _(To himself.)_ If that's the only way I can get you to spend time with me, then more easy robots it is. _(Aloud.)_ Well, I guess I'll just have to bring in some more, now won't I. _(He pushes a button on his remote.)_ Robots, attack!

**Wordgirl:** Ugh, this is really getting tedious! _(Huggy chirps questioningly.)_ Oh, 'tedious' means boring, dull, tiring and time consuming. Like having to defeat robot after robot after robot — (_She is cut off by a robot arm swing at her.)_ Whoa! _(She ducks quickly.) _ Go Huggy! _(She launches Huggy at the robot, but instead of the attack going as planned, the robot manages to grab Huggy in its metal fist.)_ Oh no, Huggy! _(Huggy shrieks in monkey.) _ Hold on, I'll get you! _(She starts to fly to Huggy's rescue.)_

**Tobey:** Not so fast, Wordgirl. Move one more inch closer to that robot and your hairy little sidekick gets crushed. _(He pushes a button and the robot's grip tightens, Huggy squeaking in protest. Wordgirl gasps.)_

**Wordgirl:** You wouldn't!

**Tobey:** Oh, but I would.

**Wordgirl:** Let him go, Tobey!

**Tobey:** Oh, I might consider that. If you were to do something for me in return…

**Wordgirl:** _(Annoyed, but worried for Huggy.)_ What do you want me to do?

**Tobey:** Well, you see I… _(He gets nervous and blushes.)_ Well, I…I'd like for you to… _(He sighs, annoyed with himself, and changes what he was going to say.) _ Have you heard that there's going to be a dance at my school?

**Wordgirl:** _(Forgetting herself.)_ Of course I've heard about the dance. The whole school's been talking about nothing else for weeks. I'm really excited about it and I just can't wait! _(Huggy has been frantically waving to her from the robot, but she doesn't notice.)_

**Tobey:** How do you know all that?

**Wordgirl:** _(Caught.)_ I…erm…was hanging out around the school looking for crime? Gotta keep those kids safe, you know! Ha ha!

**Tobey:** _(Not entirely convinced.)_ Of course. But back to my one condition; the only way you'll get your sidekick back in one piece is if…if you… _(His voice loses its arrogance and becomes timid. He taps his fingers together nervously.)_ If you would go to the dance with me?

**Wordgirl:** What?! There's no way I'd go to the dance with you!

**Tobey:** _(Sighing.)_ Then I suppose there's _no way_ I'd let Captain Huggyface go. _(He presses the button again and the robot squeezes Huggy even harder.)_

**Wordgirl:** _(Torn with indecision.)_ I…I…uh… _(Tobey holds his finger over the button, looking quite menacing. Huggy is looking beseechingly at Wordgirl.)_ Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay Tobey; I'll go to the dance with you.

_(Tobey leaps into the air, punching his fist up in triumph.)_

**Tobey:** Yes!!! Wordgirl's going to the dance with me! Wordgirl! With me! Yes, yes, yes!

**Wordgirl:** Alright, alright, enough already. Now let Captain Huggyface go.

**Tobey:** _(Composing himself, adjusting his glasses.)_ Yes, right, of course. _(He pushes a different button on his remote, releasing the robot's grip on Huggy. Wordgirl flies down to catch him.)_

**Wordgirl:** Oh Huggy, are you okay? _(He squeaks a somewhat dizzy affirmative. Wordgirl glares at Tobey, who smiles back sheepishly, hands behind his back. Wordgirl lands in front of him on the building roof and sets down Huggy.)_

**Tobey:** So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening?

**Wordgirl:** Unfortunately.

**Tobey:** _(Taps his fingers together again in that nervous Tobey way.)_ It won't be that bad, will it? I mean, you did have a nice time with me when we were looking for the remote, didn't you?

**Wordgirl:** It would have been a lot nicer if you hadn't tricked me into spending time with you by not telling me about the tracking device.

**Tobey:** True, but you'd never have spent the day with me otherwise.

**Wordgirl:** Well, no, I guess not…

**Tobey:** _(Timidly.)_ I thought we had a nice time at the library and the museum…

**Wordgirl:** _(Forgetting herself and smiling.)_ And getting ice cream. _(Realizing what she just said.)_ Uh, yeah, I guess it wasn't too bad. Come on Huggy, let's get going.

**Tobey:** See you tomorrow, Wordgirl.

**Wordgirl:** Yeah, see you tomorrow. _(She scoops up Huggy and takes of in a yellow flash. Tobey sighs and looks after her dreamily.)_


	2. Dancing Lessons

Part II

_(Wordgirl is flying through the sky, holding Huggy.)_

**Narrator:** So, I hear _you're_ going to the dance with lover-boy Tobey?

**Wordgirl:** Ugh! Don't remind me.

**Narrator:** Tomorrow evening will be here before you know it, and there is the slight matter of your dancing skills.

**Wordgirl:** Oh, come on, my dancing's not that bad. _(Both Huggy and the Narrator make disbelieving noises.) _ Well even if I'm not the _best_ at dancing, I'm sure I can dance better than _Tobey_.

**Narrator:** I wouldn't be so sure about that…

**Wordgirl:** Oh come on, we both know Tobey's got two left feet. _(Huggy squeaks in horrified surprise.)_ It's just an expression, Huggy; to say someone has two left feet means that they're clumsy, or uncoordinated, or not very good at dancing, like Tobey.

**Narrator:** Except Tobey may surprise you at the dance tomorrow…

**Wordgirl:** What do you mean? You're hiding something from me!

**Narrator:** Look, you're back at your house. Peek in the window and see for yourself.

**Wordgirl:** Hmmm… _(She swoops down and she and Huggy sneak behind the bushes and peek in the window to the living room.)_ What?! _(Tobey is in the living room along with Mr. Bottsford. Ballroom music is playing and Mr. Bottsford is teaching Tobey how to dance.)_

**Mr. Bottsford:** Very good Tobey, you're going to be dancing like a pro in no time! Now, try that step one more time. One, two, three, one, two three! Great!

**Wordgirl:** My dad is teaching Tobey how to dance?!

**Narrator:** Apparently so. Who knew?

**Wordgirl:** You, obviously.

**Narrator:** Well, yes, but I'm the narrator. I always know these things. I have the script.

**Wordgirl:** Of course. But now what am I going to do. Tobey did look pretty good in there… I can't go to the dance with Tobey and have him be a better dancer than me!

**Narrator:** You know, if Tobey can get dance lessons from your dad, then you could too.

**Wordgirl:** I guess…

**Narrator:** Unless you want to be a worse dancer than Tobey?

**Wordgirl:** No, no, you're right. Dance lessons it is. _(She and Huggy duck behind the bushes and in a flash of yellow turn back into Becky Bottsford and Bob the monkey. They walk to the front of the house and open the front door.)_ Hi dad, we're home! _(Tobey gives a yelp and jabs the button to turn the music off.)_

**Mr. Bottsford:** Hi Becky, Bob! I was just giving Tobey here some dance lessons for your school dance tomorrow. He's doing really well! _(Tobey blushes and mutters something indistinct.)_

**Becky:** That's great Tobey! _(He glares at her.)_ You know dad, I was wondering if maybe you could give me some dancing lessons too.

**Mr. Bottsford:** I'd love to teach you some dancing Becky! You can join in Tobey's lesson right now!

**Becky:** What?! No, I mean, I wouldn't want to mess up Tobey or anything.

**Mr. Bottsford:** Nonsense, it'll give Tobey a chance to practice with a partner.

**Tobey:** You mean I'll be dancing with _Becky_?

**Mr. Bottsford: **Sure, why not? It's just for practice. _(Both Tobey and Becky splutter.)_ All righty then, let's get started.

**Becky:** _(To herself.)_ What did I get myself into?

**Mr. Bottsford:** So, Becky, put your hand on Tobey's shoulder. Now hold your hands together. And Tobey, you put your hand on Becky's waist. _(The children grudgingly follow his instructions, trying to touch as little as possible.)_ There, now I'll just start up the music here and we can go over some of the basic steps for you Becky.

_(Mr. Bottsford puts on the music. The dance lesson becomes the background as we see Huggy emerge from the kitchen with a towering plate of food.)_

**Narrator: **It looks like Becky got a little more than she bargained for with the whole dance lesson idea. _(Huggy monkey laughs.)_ Though I must admit, they kind of make a cute couple.

**Tobey:** Ouch! You stepped on my foot, Becky!

**Becky:** Sorry, you're foot got in my foot's way!

**Narrator:** Perhaps I spoke too soon… _(Huggy laughs again. We zoom back in on the dance lesson.)_

**Mr. Bottsford:** Not so fast, Becky, slow down a little and let Tobey lead. He's had more practice than you and the boy is supposed to lead anyways. _(Becky growls in frustration, but slows down. They're rigid dancing improves slightly.)_ That's much better! Now you two just keep practicing. I have to make an important phone call to update my lifetime membership to the Pretty Princess fan club. I'm going to get the platinum membership! _(He goes into the other room, very excited.)_

**Tobey: **So, Becky, who are you going to the dance with?

**Becky:** I'm going with yo— _(Huggy shrieks loudly.) _—oooo-oh, um, I can't tell you. Who are you going with?

**Tobey:** _(Dreamily.)_ Wordgirl! _(Becky sighs, annoyed. He changes his tone.)_ And I'd much rather be practicing with her, believe me!

**Wordgirl:** You think I want to be dancing with you?! Whatever, we both need to know how to dance for tomorrow night, so let's just make the best of this situation.

**Tobey: ** Agreed. Now let's try that tricky step your dad showed us. _(Under his breath.)_ One, two, three, one, two, three.

_(Our view moves outside, so we see them through the light blue tint of the front window. The screen fades to black.)_


	3. Ink Cartridges?

Part III

_(We see blue sky and clouds.)_

**Narrator:** The next day, we find Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface patrolling the city for crime… _(Wordgirl flies into view carrying Huggy.) _ Found any crime yet?

**Wordgirl:** Nope, and that's good because I should head over to Tobey's soon.

**Narrator:** That's right; today's the day of the dance. Have you practiced enough?

**Wordgirl:** Ugh, after all those _tedious_ hours of dancing, I'm pretty sure I'm ready. Hey, what was that? _(She tilts her head to the side as her super hearing picks up the sound of maniacal laughter.)_ Uh-oh, that sounds like Dr. Two-Brains! I better get over there fast. Quick, scene change!

**Narrator:** I know, I know. I can narrate this show just fine on my own

**Wordgirl**: _(Sheepishly.) _Sorry.

**Narrator:** It's okay. Ahem, moments later at the office supplies store… _(The scene switches to the office supplies store.)_ Wait, did I read that right, the office supplies store?_ (Wordgirl swoops down from the sky with Huggy.)_

**Wordgirl:** _(To the Narrator.)_ You're sure this is the right place? Why would Dr. Two Brains come here? They don't have cheese at the office supplies store, do they?

**Narrator:** Not last time I checked. It seems weird to me too. _(The sound of Dr. Two Brains' laughter comes from inside the store.)_

**Wordgirl:** Well, it sounds like he's in there all right. Come on Huggy, let's check it out. _(They fly through the doors and into the store. Dr. Two Brains and his Henchmen are indeed inside, near the cash register.)_ Stop right there, Dr. Two Brains!

**Dr. Two Brains:** _(Unperturbed.) _ Oh, hi Wordgirl.

**Wordgirl:** Huh? Aren't you usually a little more upset when I show up?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Yes, but _usually_ I'm in the middle of a crime spree or something.

**Wordgirl:** And you're not committing a crime now?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Not unless it's a crime to buy a new ink cartridge.

**Wordgirl:** What? An ink cartridge?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Yes, for making copies with a printer. I need to run off a couple hundred copies of a flyer.

**Wordgirl:** A flyer? For what? _(Suspiciously.) _ Is this part of some big complicated plan of yours?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Maybe, maybe not. _(He rubs his hands together and grins evilly, then quickly regains his casual demeanor.)_ But you can't do anything to me if I haven't committed a crime yet.

**Wordgirl:** That's true… But I'll get to the bottom of this Two Brains! _(Just then Huggy squeaks and tugs Wordgirl's cape.)_ What is it Huggy? _(Huggy taps his wrist.)_ Oh my gosh, you're right, I have to head over to Tobey's house!

**Dr. Two Brains:** Ah, has the boy genius been up to no good with his robots again?

**Wordgirl:** Well, not exactly…

**Dr. Two Brains:** Then why the rush?

**Wordgirl:** _(Sighing.)_ You know the dance at the elementary school this evening?

**Dr. Two Brains: **Yes.

**Wordgirl: ** You're not going to believe this, but I'm going with Tobey.

**Dr. Two Brains:** Really?! I thought you hated him.

**Wordgirl:** I _do_!

**Dr. Two Brains:** Then how did he get you to go with him?

**Wordgirl:** He threatened to crush Huggy with his robot unless I said yes! Can you believe him?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Ah, what a boy will do for love. Tobey's had a crush on you for the longest time you know. He's really quite amorous, isn't he?

**Wordgirl:** If by _amorous_ you mean, really, really in love, then yeah, that's Tobey all right.

**Dr. Two Brains:** _(Teasingly.)_ Well, you don't want to keep Tobey waiting now do you? _(Wordgirl glares at him.)_

**Wordgirl:** _(Sardonically.)_ Of course not. _(Changing tone.) _ But don't think I'll forget to find out what you're up to, Dr. Two Brains! Word up! _(She and Huggy take off trough the doors of the store.)_

**Dr. Two Brains:** _(Grinning evilly.)_ By the time you figure out what's going on, it will be too late! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! _(The scene starts to zoom out.)_

**Narrator:** Why is Dr. Two Brains buying an ink cartridge? What is the purpose of the flyer he's planning to make? Will Wordgirl be able to discover his evil plot in time?

**Dr. Two Brains:** I wouldn't count on it!

_(The screen goes black.)_


	4. Awkward Moment

Part VI

_(The screen shows the outside of Tobey's house. We zoom in to the inside and see Tobey, dressed in a suit and nervously pacing and fiddling with his glasses.)_

**Narrator:** A few moments later at the house of the _amorous_ Tobey…

**Tobey:** Hey!

**Narrator:** Well you do have a crush on Wordgirl…

**Tobey:** Humph!

**Narrator: **Sorry, continue pacing. _(Tobey does.)_

**Tobey:** Of course she'll come, she said she would. Wordgirl will be here, and we'll go to the dance together and it will be perfect, right? If I don't mess up dancing… But no, I did all that _tedious_ practicing; it will be fine, just fine… _(The doorbell rings.)_ She's here! _(He rushes forward and grabs the doorknob, then stops to calm himsel, and opens the door. Wordgirl is there.)_ Hello, Wordgirl!

**Wordgirl: ** Hi Tobey.

**Tobey:** Where's Captain Huggyface?

**Wordgirl:** Oh, he went to go pick up his date to the dance.

_(The scene flashes to Huggy dressed in his tux and riding his tricycle. In the basket is Violet's pet cat Fluffy. She's wearing a sparkly dress. They smile at each other. We flash back to Wordgirl and Tobey.)_

**Tobey:** Ah. So, um, should we get going?

**Wordgirl:** Um, sure. _(They step outside.)_

**Tobey:** I was thinking we could have one of my robots take us, if you'd like? _(A robot walks up behind them and lowers its hand.)_

**Wordgirl:** Okay. _(They step onto the robot's hand. The robot raises its hand and starts walking. They sit down. Awkward silence reigns with only the mechanical sound of the robot beginning to walk.)_

**Tobey:** So...

**Wordgirl:** Yeah?

**Tobey: ** I suppose I should apologize…for, you know, threatening to crush your sidekick…

**Wordgirl:** Tobey? Apologizing? Wow, that's a first.

**Tobey:** _(Somewhat defensively.)_ Well, don't expect it too often…

**Wordgirl:** _(Without sarcasm.)_ I won't. _(More awkward silence punctuated by robotic footsteps.)_

**Tobey:** So… Read any good books lately?

**Wordgirl:** _(Laughing a little.)_ I'm _always_ reading good books! But the one book I'm _really _looking forward to reading hasn't come out yet.

**Tobey:** _(Smiling.)_ The next Princess Triana book?

**Wordgirl:** Exactly! _(She grins.)_ How did you know?

**Tobey:** Well, they're my favorite books too. I can't wait for it to come out either!

**Wordgirl:** But maybe this time I won't have to spend the whole night keeping you from reading it before everyone else! _(Tobey looks somewhat abashed, but is still smiling.)_

**Tobey:** As I recall, _you_ were quite tempted to read it before everyone else as well.

**Wordgirl:** Yeah, but… well, they're good books!

**Tobey:** So they are. _(He turns to face her.)_ What was your favorite part of _The Ogre of Castlebum_?

**Wordgirl:** _(Turning to face Tobey. Excitedly.)_ Oh, I just loved the part when Princess Triana kissed the ogre and he turned back into Prince Vanlandingham. It was so romantic! _(They both realize at the same moment that they're faces are inches away from each other, that they are smiling at each other, and that kissing was just mentioned. They're eyes widen and they quickly look away with much clearing of throats, Tobey blushing very bright.)_

**Tobey:** Yes, well, that was my favorite part too… We seem to have an awful lot in common, don't we?

**Wordgirl:** _(Considering this.)_ I guess we do. _(Just then, the robot comes to a stop.)_

**Tobey:** Oh, looks like we're here. Robot! Put us down! _(The robot lowers them to the sidewalk in front of the school. The windows of the gym are all light up and faint music drifts out.)_ Thank you. You can wait for us behind the school.

**Robot: **Affirmative. _(Robot walks away.)_

**Tobey:** Well, Wordgirl, I believe it's ladies first. _(He gestures for her to go ahead of him.)_

**Wordgirl:** It's so weird, you acting all polite.

**Tobey:** I don't have to be bad _all_ the time, do I?

**Wordgirl:** No, of course not, it'll just take some getting used to. I like this version of Tobey. _(She walks ahead of him.)_

**Tobey:** _(Dreamily to himself.)_ She said she likes me! Well, sort of… She likes me! _(He follows her into the gym.)_

**Narrator:** _(Sighing.)_ You can't get much more _amorous_ than that.


	5. The Dance!

Oh my goodness, sorry it took so long! But I finally got around to finishing this :D Hopefully you all haven't forgotten about this fic and will like the ending...

* * *

Part V

_(Wordgirl and Tobey enter the school gym, which is all decorated for the dance. Students mill around, but no one is dancing yet. Many of them are eating cheese and crackers. Then somebody catches sight of Wordgirl and an excited murmur races around the room. Suddenly everyone is staring at Wordgirl and Tobey.)_

**Wordgirl:** _(She nervously rubs the back of her head before raising her hand in a shy wave.) _ Uh, hi everybody!

**Violet:** Wow, Wordgirl, I didn't know you were coming to the dance!

**Wordgirl:** Um, yeah, ha ha, here I am.

**Violet:** Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! We've got Wordgirl at our school dance, everybody! _(A cheer goes up from the students.)_

**Wordgirl:** _(Embarrassed.) _Ok…um, you can all go back to whatever you were doing now…thanks… _(Attention drifts away from Wordgirl.)_

**Tobey:** _(Indignantly.) _ Huh, all this fuss about Wordgirl, and not even a glance at the evil boy genius? I'm insulted!

**Wordgirl:** _(Dryly.)_ Just can't get enough attention, can you Tobey?

**Tobey:** You'd think being an evil genius _and_ showing up at the dance with _Wordgirl_ would at least... _(He registers Wordgirl's comment.)_ …oh, I, um, mean that… that it's a good thing we're not being stared at anymore…right?

**Wordgirl:** _(Suppressing a giggle.)_ Whatever you say, Tobey. I'm going to get something to eat. _(She wanders over to the table of snacks and Tobey follows. They arrive at the snack table, which is covered with all different kinds of cheese and crackers.)_ Whoa, look at all this cheese!

**Tobey:** _(Searching the table.)_ Ugh, isn't there anything but cheese to eat?! _(Violet walks up.)_

**Violet:** Hi Wordgirl! Oh, hi Tobey! I just came over to get some more of this yummy cheese and crackers. Have you had any yet?

**Wordgirl:** No, not yet. But do you know why there's only cheese and crackers here?

**Violet:** That's what the flyer said to bring.

**Tobey:** What flyer?

**Violet:** Today after school they were handing out flyers to everyone telling us to bring a cheese dish to the dance. Kind of strange, but maybe they wanted to have a theme or something…

**Wordgirl **and **Tobey:** I didn't get a flyer. _(They look at each other in surprise.)_

**Wordgirl:** Not that I would have, I mean, it's not like I go to your school or anything!

**Violet:** Right. But, Tobey, you left really fast with your robot after school, before they started handing the flyers out.

**Tobey:** That's right, I wanted to get in some last-minute practicing in.

**Wordgirl:** _(To herself.)_ And I left quickly to patrol for crime. Hmm…

**Violet:** _(She has picked up some more cheese and crackers.)_ Well, see you later Wordgirl, Tobey.

**Wordgirl:** See ya! This seems really suspicious. And didn't Two Brains say something about flyers… _(Suddenly the music is turned up. Across the gym, students begin to dance. We see Captain Huggyface, who is an excellent dancer, boogying with Fluffy. In the upper corner of the screen, almost unnoticeable, two bumble bees are dancing as well.)_

**Tobey:** _(Suddenly nervous.)_ It looks like the dancing has started.

**Wordgirl:** _(Equally anxious.)_ Yeah, I guess it has.

**Tobey:**_ (Blushing slightly, but pulling himself together.)_ May I have this dance? _(He holds out a hand to Wordgirl.)_

**Wordgirl:**_(Smiling shyly.)_ All right.

_(She takes his hand and they walk to the center of the gym. They move into position, not nearly as awkwardly as when they were practicing. A new song starts to play. They smile nervously at each other, and then begin to dance. All their practicing has paid off and they are sweeping across the dance floor together. The other dancers disappear and the background goes crazy with stars and lights, though not distracting from Tobey and Wordgirl as they dance. They spin and dip and do all the complicated steps they've learned. They are both grinning as they swirl through ever more flamboyant moves. Both the song and their dance end with a flourish and they are back in the gym with all the other students, who begin applauding. But Wordgirl and Tobey don't seem to notice, still smiling at one another…)_

**Tobey:** Well, that went pretty well, don't you think?

**Wordgirl:** Yeah…Tobey?

**Tobey:** _(Hopefully.)_ Yes?

**Wordgirl:** Tobey, I… _(She seems to back out of whatever she was about to say and finishes awkwardly.)_…You're a really good dancer.

**Tobey:** _(Somewhat disappointed.)_ Thanks, you too.

_(At that moment a loud explosion blasts the gym. Students scream. The door has been blown out by none other than Dr. Two Brains and his Henchmen! Wordgirl springs into action, with Captain Huggyface close behind her.)_

**Wordgirl:** What are you doing here, Two Brains?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Why Wordgirl, I would think it was obvious: to steal cheese of course!

**Wordgirl:** Not if I have anything to say about it! Let's go Huggy! (_They launch themselves at Dr. Two Brains. Two Brains however, whips out a device that looks like a strange remote control and presses a button on it. In mid-leap, Huggy and Wordgirl are surrounded by a glowing blue indestructible energy field that stops their advance.)_

**Dr. Two Brains:** Nice try Wordgirl. Now you and Captain Huggyface can sit in your own little indestructible energy field while my henchmen and I steal all this wonderful cheese!

**Wordgirl:** Hey, didn't we already have an episode with an indestructible energy field?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Well, yes, but you were never actually able to break through the energy field, you had to get that dancing guy to push the button for you. And you didn't destroy my remote either, so I figured, why not reuse it? I'm all for reduce, reuse and recycle, especially if it helps me steal cheese!

**Violet:** Hey, that's the guy who was handing out flyers after school!

**Wordgirl:** You all took flyers from Dr. Two Brains?! He's a known super-villain! You didn't even think he might be plotting something? Ugh, never mind, at least now I know why you needed ink for printing flyers.

**Dr. Two Brains:** And my plot has worked perfectly! I got everyone to bring cheese here for me and now all I have to do is take it! Speaking of which, henchmen, start loading up my cheese.

**Wordgirl:** It's not your cheese; it belongs to everyone here at the dance!

**Dr. Two Brains:** But it will be my cheese if I steal it! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!

**Wordgirl:** _(Both she and Huggy struggle against the indestructible energy field.)_ I have to break free and stop Dr, Two Brains. Ugh, but this energy field really is indestructible! _(She sees Tobey standing worriedly outside the energy field.)_ Tobey! We need your help!

**Tobey:** _(Surprised.)_ _You_ need _my_ help?

**Wordgirl:** Yes! You have to find a way to press the button on Two Brains' remote so I can stop him from stealing the cheese.

**Tobey:** Well, I do have a robot waiting behind the school…

**Wordgirl:** That's perfect, just hurry!

**Tobey:** But…

**Wordgirl:** But what?

**Tobey: **But I'm an evil villain! I can't foil another villain's evil plans just to be nice. My reputation will be ruined! I'll never be allowed to attend another evil villain convention again!

**Wordgirl:** Would it really be so bad to just do something good for once?

**Tobey:** I tried that already, and I ended up losing the Young Inventors Challenge and Friendly Competition to Violet and Becky.

**Wordgirl:** _(Putting a hand to her forehead.)_ Not that again. Look, maybe we can find some way to make it look like you're not really helping me just to be nice?

**Tobey:** Hmm, that could work…

**Wordgirl:** Can we please just hurry up? Dr. Two Brains is getting away!

**Tobey:** I know! I'll help you, but on the condition that you'll get ice cream with me tomorrow.

**Wordgirl:** What?!

**Tobey:** That way it will look like I have a plan of evil manipulation behind my act of kindness, and my reputation as a villain will be safe.

**Wordgirl:** _(Accusatorily.) _ You just want to have ice cream with me.

**Tobey:** _(Sheepishly.)_ Yes, that's most likely my motivation.

**Wordgirl:** For the second time this episode I can't believe I'm saying this, but, okay Tobey, if you get me out of this energy field I'll have… ice cream…with you… _(Sigh.)_

**Tobey:** _(Grinning broadly.)_ One rescue robot coming up! _(He pulls out his own remote and presses buttons to summon his robot. Crashing, metallic footsteps are heard as the robot comes around to the front of the gym and sticks its head through the space where the doors were. A fresh round of screaming comes from the students. Dr. Two Brains and his henchmen are cut off in their attempt to escape.)_ Robot! Grab Dr. Two Brains and bring me his remote! _(The robot complies, stretching out a hand. Dr. Two Brains attempts to run, but is snagged by the robot, who then delicately takes the remote from him and hands it to Tobey.)_

**Dr. Two Brains:** What kind of evil villain are you?

**Tobey:** _(Smugly)_ The kind who gets to have ice cream with Wordgirl tomorrow.

**Dr. Two Brains: **_(Sulkily)_ Well aren't you clever.

**Tobey:** It was rather clever of me, wasn't it?

**Dr. Two Brains:** Whatever…

**Tobey: **Some people just can't appreciate a good plot… _(Wordgirl clears her throat pointedly.)_ Oh, right, here you go Wordgirl. _(He presses the blue button on the top of the remote, turning off the energy field. She flies out to hover next to him.)_

**Wordgirl:** I don't appreciate being forced into another "date" with you Tobey, but…well, thanks for helping me and Huggy.

**Tobey:** It was my pleasure, Wordgirl. _(Grins)_ See you tomorrow!

**Wordgirl:** Ugh, not again!

**Narrator:** And so, with a little help from Tobey and his robot, the city's cheese is safe once more. And it looks like Tobey will finally have his ice cream date with Wordgirl. _(Tobey looks eager, while Wordgirl looks put out.) _Tune in next time for another not-so-tedious episode of…_WORDGIRL!_

_

* * *

_So there you have it, my first ever fanfiction is complete! There are parts were I kinda wished I hadn't decided to make it exactly like an episode, because I would have made it mushier ;) But Wordgirl is strictly against mushiness (see "The Young and the Meatless"). And I couldn't make Tobey turn out to be nice either... But I did make sure he gets another "date" with Wordgirl ;) Please let me know what you think!


End file.
